Illusion Turn
Illusion Turn (イリュージョンターン, Iryūjontān) or "Omi-directional Existance", is a unique movement technique and the precursor to the modern day High End Skill. It was initially presented as a High End Skill exclusive to Chiffon Aoi before she enrolled in West Genetics. Chiffon is first seen employing it during the Summer Carnival of 2063, where she atrociously decimates fifty Pandora in a row before finally "succumbing" to Ticy Phenyl. During the 11th Nova Clash, it is speculated that this technique was never meant to be used by Pandoras, but was developed so Chiffon could fight effectively when she assumed her true form, which she did when she fought the Nova-fied Amelia. Gengo Aoi later reveals that Maria Lancelot was also able to use Illusion Turn, meaning that Chiffon was not the creator of the technique. Description Illusion Turn was originally seen as a special technique that allowed a user to vanish, often leaving an after-image behind in their wake. During the 13th Nova Clash, Gengo Aoi reveals the true nature of the technique. Illusion Turn is not a simple increase in speed, but in reality allows the user to jump across dimensions. This is achieved by a user sending their consciousness across a multi-directional plane, enabling it to interact with the alternate versions of the user in other dimensions, then assuming that existence in the current dimension. In practical use, this allows a user to effectively teleport in battle, granting an incredible advantage over enemies using conventional movement methods. However, the true strength of the technique lies in its potential to attack. Being able to move across dimensions at will grants the user the ability to attack from any direction and at any time, leaving an opponent with no time to defend themselves. Variants Chiffons variant In the series, Chiffon employed the first variant of the Illusion Turn. When using it, Chiffon sometimes leaves behind an after-image and a powerful shockwave. In addition, she can make tangible Tempest Turn-like copies of herself. Ticy's variant After Chiffon's death, Ticy utilized her own version of Illusion Turn for the first time to defeat Arnett in their duel for the president's office vacated by Chiffon. Ticy tends to use her technique in evasive manoeuvres to move around the battlefield. She ultimately gets behind her opponent and strikes. Unlike Chiffon's, Ticy's variant does not leave an after-image and can be countered. Su-Na's variant At the onset of the 13th Nova Clash, Su-Na receives a Legendary Stigmata System in order to combat her rival, Sawatari Isuzu. This system enables Su-Na to utilize Illusion Turn. Su-Na's version includes an after-image and Gengo Aoi compares her technique to the likes of Chiffon's and Maria's. However, Su-Na is not yet accustomed to using Illusion Turn, though she was still able to prevail over Sawatari using it. Notable Illusion Users *Chiffon Fairchild *Ticy Phenyl *Su-Na Lee (equipped with Legendary Stigmata System) *Maria Lancelot See Also *Tempest Turn *Accel Turn Notes Following Gengo's description of the Illusion Turn in Chapter 179 of the Freezing manga, it is unknown if Ticy Phenyl is truly capable of sending her consciousness across dimensions to achieve the feat of teleportation. Trivia *The Pandora-Type Nova utilizes a completely silent variation of the Illusion Turn that does not leave an after image. *Even though the author claims Illusion Turn swaps bodies with another dimensional self, the body retains the state of the current dimension's version, ie swapping bodies does not heal battle damage. References Category:Technical terms